


Play Dates And Weddings

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Little Sisters, M/M, Wedding Role Plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because their big brothers are the best. And are also great at role playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dates And Weddings

Takao called it 'play dates'. Midorima refused to call it anything as it would lead to some sort of 'attachment', and he tried his best to avoid that. Takao encouraged it, saying that it was 'healthy for kids to go out and be more social. Have fun, y'know?' Midorima wasn't the social type.

"But your sister's a different story!" Takao argued, throwing his hands up in the air reasonably.

Midorima shot him a look. "That's none of your business!"

Or so Midorima had thought, but he had this tendency of having his actions contradict his words, especially when one Takao Kazunari was involved. And so eventually, Midorima had gone along with Takao 's suggestion after all—gave in to Takao's endless pestering, to be more precise. With a push of his glasses above the bridge of his nose and a reluctant sigh, he had sent the brightest grin across Takao's face.

Somehow, that tiny suggestion had become a routine. One they would do during the weekend. Either of the two would drop by the other's house late in the morning, just a few hours after breakfast, with their little sister by their side, holding their hand. And they would spend the whole day together. Just the four of them.

This weekend hadn't been different. It was a Saturday, a regular play date (Midorima still scoffed at the term). He and his little sister had arrived just in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Takao head off to lunch. After the couple had bid their goodbyes, the two brothers were left with the little ones to do the usual. Keep them entertained. Try not to make them cry. Although, they would  _never._  And role play.

The last part took the two older by surprise.

"Do you, Kazu-nii, take Mido-chan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" A little girl, no older than eight years old, asked, her icy-blues staring up with what seemed like a mix of delight and curiosity.

"This is silly," a deeper voice remarked before anyone else could reply.

"Oh c'mon, Shin-chan!" Takao pitched in. "Let the kids have their fun." Takao turned to the little girl that would have closely resembled a younger, female version of himself. He smiled at her. "Yes, I do take Mido-chan to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"And do you, Mido-chan, take Kazu-nii to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The words had suddenly become stuck in Midorima's throat upon hearing the question. "I…I… And may I ask  _why_  I portray the female in this marriage?"

"Shin-chan's too much of a princess to be the husband so he is the wife," came Takao's all too fast, all too matter-of-fact reply. Midorima didn't appreciate this.

"Well, do you?" The little girl repeated expectantly.

"Say yes, Shintan!" Another girl cheered from the side. She looked about as young as the previous girl. Her green eyes shined like her brother's and her hair was vivid as the meadows in the spring.

Without having a way out, Midorima replied, "Yes, fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Then!" Takao's sister clasped her hands together. "You may k—WAIT!" She suddenly yelled. "The wedding rings!" She had then quickly hopped off the chair she was standing on and retrieved a throw pillow. Two bead rings she had made with Midorima's sister earlier rested on top. "Here! Wear them first!" She said, presenting the rings to the two.

For a while, Midorima fiddled with the tiny ring, trying to make it fit in his finger, only to realize that it was a size smaller. "Shin-chan," Takao giggled, taking the other's hand. "If you do it like that, it'll break. Let me." Takao took the ring he had taken first and slipped it on Midorima's ring finger. "We switched. This fits perfectly." He smiled.

"R-right," said Midorima, face flushed to the ears. Just as Takao was about to wear his own, Midorima had taken his hand to do the same. The bead ring was now snug around Takao's finger, and Midorima let go.

The two girls stared up in awe for a split second.

"Now, you may kiss the bride, Kazu-nii!" Takao's sister finally announced.

The look Takao gave Midorima was instant, eyes locking in together and pulling each other like magnets. Without even realizing it, they were closing whatever gap existed between them until they were just a tip of the nose away, so close that they could feel each other's warm breath on their lips.

Takao smirked and turned to the little two.

"Show's over, little ones! Now you go out and play while me and my wife go on our honeymoon."

"Aw, but—!"

"Run along or no ice cream later." The two kids were quick to comply. Takao's little sister led the way, while the younger greenhead followed just a few steps behind.

"What's a honeymoon?" Takao heard from the distance and he only chuckled. He turned to Midorima, who he'd noticed, still had his face flushed pink.

"Honestly, Takao. Was it right that we do this?" Midorima asked, worried.

"What? They wanted to play!"

"But we're both—"

Takao cut him off. "Guys? Shin-chan, you're funny. We're both guys but you're still here with me anyway." It was true. So true that Midorima kept silent, unable to counter the statement to save his pride because there was really no need to. "See?" Takao said, hooking an arm in Midorima's and dragging him upstairs. "Let's go, Shin-cha...I mean,  _Takao-san_. We have a honeymoon to partake!"

" _Ack!_  Takao!"


End file.
